


Goodbye Neal

by AllyDog57



Series: He's Not Dead [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e06 Au Revoir, F/M, Get ready to cry, One Large Story, Short Stories, Super angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyDog57/pseuds/AllyDog57
Summary: “You’re free,” Peter says to the anklet. He said it because it is true. “You’re free.”Peter did not want to cry at all in the hospital. He wanted to wait until he got home, save himself from public embarrassment.But the shock wore off and the realization of never seeing his friend hit him.Peter sat on a bench and let loose.He has never cried harder in his life.Prologue to the upcoming work: Chasing a Dead Conman
Relationships: Elizabeth Burke & Mozzie (White Collar), Elizabeth Burke/Peter Burke, Peter Burke & Mozzie
Series: He's Not Dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602037
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52





	1. Stay Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a short story that could be read on its own but there is a larger picture in the entire thing.  
> Also to note- characters, plot, and most of the dialogue comes from the show itself and not from me. I just put things in between the lines.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard... seeing the dead body of your best friend.

Peter stared at Neal and still couldn’t believe it.

He stared at the cold, bloodless, pale corpse and still couldn’t believe it.

Neal was dead.

And Peter couldn’t believe it.

_You’re the only one who saw good in me._

Neal’s last words to Peter.

_You’re my best friend._

Neal had once told Peter that the FBI agent was the only one the con man could trust.

It seems like Peter still is. Was.

Mozzie was next to Peter, looking at his lifeless friend. “This isn’t Neal,” he said. He kept going on, how it wasn’t Neal, how it was a decoy, like the JFK conspiracy. Peter was able to keep it together. Until Mozzie himself lost it. “It can’t be him, Peter.” The first time the little man had called him “Peter” and not “Suit.” “Neal always had it figured out. There was always a way out. It didn’t matter how tight the scrape, Neal could always slide past. He could always get away.” Mozz was sobbing uncontrollably now. Peter could hardly keep it in. _Stay strong_ , he told himself. _Stay strong… for Mozzie._

"Not this time.” Peter looks at his friend one last time. He takes in the styled hair, the closed eyelids that held eyes so blue they were gems, the mouth that tweaked into a smile that held secrets, a smile that could lure women without a word. Peter remembers his voice and vows not to forget it. He looks at Neal’s face one last time, memorizing it. Confident he has it memorized, he turns and walks out.


	2. You're Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is a constant reminder of him.

Peter once said that he could never live if something happened to Neal. And now that Neal was gone… Peter does not know how he could live with it. He could have prevented it, he could have gotten there sooner. Only if he didn’t get caught up with Keller. Only if…

Keller grabbed the girl not only to try and run, but to stall Peter. To make sure that Neal… Neal had time to die. Keller killed Neal.

Peter was glad he shot that bastard.

He should have known that something was up when he heard that Keller was a CI for Interpol. 

A medical tech came up and gave Peter Neal’s belongings. The last thing was a tracking anklet.

A tracking anklet.

Peter had once loved this thing. He loved seeing where Neal was and has been. He once even joked about putting one on the baby.

Now it is a constant reminder of a dead CI that he failed to protect.

Neal had wanted to be free of this device for five years. Five years. And the government was going to give him his freedom three times. _Guaranteed_ freedom for Neal. And they never upheld their end of the bargain. No matter what Neal did for the Bureau.

“You’re free,” Peter says to the anklet. He said it because it is true. “You’re free.”

Peter did not want to cry at all in the hospital. He wanted to wait until he got home, save himself from public embarrassment.

But the shock wore off and the realization of never seeing his friend hit him.

Peter sat on a bench and let loose.

He has never cried harder in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't crying at this episode, until Peter said those words.


	3. Elizabeth Says Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El did not take the news well.

Elizabeth did not take the news well.

Peter had come in the front door, his expression sullen and dull. His wife had been cheery and excited, she knew that today was going to be the fall of the Pink Panthers. She had come in, arms open to embrace him and ask him how the case went. She was so cheery that Peter hadn’t wanted to spoil her mood. But he couldn’t keep it to himself. And El deserved to know.

She saw his face as soon as she turned the corner. “What happened? Is Neal alright? Jones? Diana?”

“Sit,” Peter said gently, slowly. She took a seat on the couch, eyes never leaving her husband’s face. He sat beside her and leaned forward, leaning on his knees.

He has barely come to terms with Neal’s death, barely accepted it. He didn’t speak. Elizabeth was patient, massaging his back, soothing him.

“Neal and Keller disappeared shortly after we apprehended the Panthers.” Peter sat back, El looking at him sympathetically. That look of love in her eyes willed him to go on. “Neal’s anklet randomly turned back on and started tracking. It led under Wall Street.

“By the time I got there, I caught Keller running with a giant bag away from the signal. Neal hadn’t moved. I faced Keller. He taunted me, and I shot him. In the head.”

Elizabeth looked at Peter like that what was troubling him. But he shook his head. There was more. Her eyes got bigger. He could see the worry for Neal in her eyes. “Before I shot Keller, he said something. He had a hostage and demanded that I do as he says and she lives. That we all live. Except for Caffrey.

“He told me it was a sad day, and that if I left now I could say goodbye. So I shot him. And ran.

“I followed the tracker around the corner and found an ambulance there, loading Neal up. They found him under Wall Street.”

Peter could see Elizabeth’s eyes well up with tears. She feared the worse. And she was right. Unfortunately.

Peter choked out the next words. “Keller shot him. He was barely holding on when I got there. He was… he was fading.”

The tears in El’s eyes started to fall down her cheeks. The tears that Peter was trying to hold in started to fall also. He continued on.

“His last words to me were ‘You were the only one who saw good in me’ and ‘You’re my best friend.’”

Peter could see that the shock had hit El. The hand on his back went stiff, and the tears flowed faster, harder. It was El who said the words, “Neal’s dead.”

Peter nodded, his wife becoming blurry from the tears in his eyes. He hung his head, letting all control loose.

Neal was his responsibility. His friend. His CI. And he let him die.

Neal let himself die.

Why was he under Wall Street anyways? Mozz had no idea why. For some reason, both Neal and Keller left the crime scene and ended up in the tunnels under the city.

Peter felt pressure as Elizabeth put her head against his. He could feel her restraint, the tension in her body as she fought the onslaught of tears threatening to come. Peter put an arm around his wife and choked out “It’s alright. Let it out.” And she did.

Peter and Elizabeth sat on the couch, holding each other tight. 


	4. Little Baby Neal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Elizabeth talk about what to name their baby.

“We should name the baby Neal,” Elizabeth said as she came into the house, shrugging off her wet coat.

Peter and Elizabeth had gone to the funeral the Bureau held for Neal. A small ceremony, only with Neal’s close friends in attendance. Even Sarah flew from London and Alex from wherever she was hiding to come and attend. They had all whispered their condolences and congratulations. Everyone had tears decorating their faces, remembering the charming con artist.

It was four months after Neal’s death. Peter had adjusted to life at the FBI without his CI, but it had been hard. Very hard.

“Name the baby after a con man,” Peter says, placing his hands on his wife’s large stomach. “I don’t think so.”

Elizabeth presses a kiss to her husband’s lips and smiles, staring into his eyes. “But he was your friend. Coworker. Fellow member of the male population.” Sorrow glints in her eyes as she remembers Neal, but the smile was still plastered on her face.

They were healing- slowly. They could now talk about him without crying, could remember the fun times without suddenly stopping, too overwhelmed to go on. They even talked about Neal with Sarah over lunch today and hadn’t broken down sobbing. They were healing.

Peter looks at El, his smile fading a bit but not completely disappearing. “We’ll think about it.” He grabs her hand and hauls her upstairs, her giggles ringing through the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I will be camping for the next few days so I won't post until next week!


	5. Nice to See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Mozz have a much needed talk.

Peter hasn’t seen Mozzie since the hospital.

He was at the funeral but hiding in the shadows. When Peter went to approach him, Mozz disappeared. Peter hoped he wasn’t getting himself into trouble.

But when Peter spotted him on a street corner showing off a card trick, he had to see what the little man was up to.

“Hey, lookee, lookee, lookee!” Peter heard as he approached Mozz. “Hey, diddle, diddle, the Queen’s in the middle. Follow her fast, follow her slow. You pick that little Lady, and you win!” The girl in front of the box picked a card, and the crowd sighed. Not the Lady. “Oh, too bad, honey. Better luck next time.” The crowd dispersed. “Any other takers?”

“Yeah. I’ll play,” Peter says, approaching with his badge out. He wasn’t planning to arrest anybody. In fact, nothing illegal was going down, by the looks of it. He just wanted to talk privately with Mozz.

Mozz freaks then calms when he sees that it’s Peter. “Suit,” he says, straightening his shirt.

“Been a while, Mozz,” Peter replies, shoving his badge in his jacket pocket.

“What do I owe this pleasure?”

“We’ve got all the Panthers serving life, but somehow, a matter of $23 million went unaccounted for.” Peter narrowed it down to Neal and Keller. They were the only ones outside the Pink Panthers that knew about it, and they both disappeared after the arrest. Peter checked out the area under Wall street where the paramedics found Neal. He located it because of the giant bloodstain still on the ground. He tried not to look at it, it brought up too many painful memories. But sure enough, the chutes went out to Wall Street. And someone had to be there to catch the money.

And anyway, he didn’t care anymore. The trail went cold a few months later, and everyone at the White Collar division understood- it was Neal and Keller. And they were both dead. Peter didn’t have the heart to mention Mozzie. Neither did Jones or Diana, apparently.

“Oh, that just sounds like sloppy government accounting.” Classic Mozzie to blame the government.

“Hmm. Almost nine million was recovered from Keller that day.” Off his cold, dead body. Peter did not regret shooting Matthew Keller. He kidnapped El. He killed Neal. That man had done enough harm to this world. “You don’t have any idea where the other went?”

“I earn an honest living now.”

Peter looks down at the cardboard box and playing cards on top of it. “I can see that.”

“How are you, Peter?” Mozz asks.

Peter. Not “Suit.” “I see him, you know? His face. I’ll catch him out of the corner of my eye, and just for a minute, he’s real.” 

“I hear him. ‘Hey, Mozz,’ in the roar of the subway going by or his laugh in a taxi horn.” They were both haunted by the memory of Neal Caffrey. They both kept seeing him, hearing him. They wanted him back. “I turn, but he’s never there.”

“I keep telling myself if I'd just gotten there a minute sooner…”  _ I could have saved him. _ That thought haunted him every waking moment of every day. El tells him there was nothing he could have done, but something inside him says that he could have prevented it. He could have just shot Keller and ran, not get trapped in his stories. His lies. 

Mozzie’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Ah, Stage Three- bargaining. Myself, Stage Four.”

“Depression? I would have figured you for denial.”

Mozz laughs. “No more conspiracy theories.”

Peter does not let it show how much he does not believe that statement. Mozz without conspiracy theories was like a baseball without a pitcher, a case without a crime, Neal without…

Peter stopped himself before he could go too far. The small man looked so lost and so… unhappy, that Peter believed that Mozz was without conspiracy theories. He hasn’t sprouted one yet.

Mozz held up a worn playing card. “Look,” he said, catching Peter from his deep thoughts. “This is the Queen he played me the day we met. He conned me right here on this spot.” Mozzie chuckles at the memory and smiles. The smile vanishes instantly and he looks at the card with longing. “He gave me this card just before the job, and for the longest time, I thought he knew. He knew he was gonna die, so he gave me this to say goodbye.” Tears brighten Mozzie’s eyes, glinting in the sunlight. Peter can feel his own heavy, and he wipes them away, making it look like he was itching an eye. Mozzie didn’t notice. “And if he knew that, well, it must have been a con. Neal Caffrey’s greatest con!” Mozzie paused, and the two stood there in silence for a few heartbeats. “But it wasn’t,” Mozzie finished softly. “Thus, I move from denial to depression.”

Peter surprised himself by what he said next. “You should stop by the house sometime. El misses you, and you have to see the boy.” He wasn’t lying. El does miss Mozzie, and Mozzie would love little Neal.

Mozz’s response surprised him even more. “I’d like that,” he chuckles. 

“Good. I’ll see you, Habersham,” Peter bid goodbye, using the name Mozz first used when he met the FBI agent.

“Uh, Winters. Teddy Winters.” Mozz smiles at Peter.

Peter smiles back, walking away. Teddy Winters was Mozz’s first name, one they found when Segil was still alive. Peter smiles to himself. Life was returning to normal. As normal as life without Neal can be.


	6. A Wild Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozz is a good storyteller.

Peter and Elizabeth were making dinner in the kitchen with baby Neal sitting on the counter when there was a knock on the door.

Peter was putting down the spoon he was using to stir the pasta when El placed a hand on his shoulder. “I got it.” She picked Neal up and went to answer the door.

Peter almost dropped the spoon when he heard his wife shout. “Mozzie! What are you doing here?”

“Your husband invited me-- to see the baby, and, I don’t know, drink wine?” Peter hears baby giggles and coos from the entrance hall. Mozzie laughs, causing the baby and El laugh also. Peter smiles. 

“Come on in, Mozzie,” Elizabeth says. “You are always welcome.”

Peter hears baby Neal goo and gaa all in El’s arms all the way to the kitchen. Mozzie walks into the kitchen, setting a stuffed bear on the kitchen table, and helping himself to a wine glass and some wine.

Peter watches Mozzie carefully. He gets the nerve to ask, “How do you know the layout of our kitchen?”

“I helped unpack, remember?” was the small man’s reply.

Peter looks at El, who responds with a shrug. They had reorganized since, making room for the baby’s cups and plates. Peter shrugs it off. It’s Mozz, anyways. What’s he gonna do?

Peter glances at his wife and smiles. With a wink, she turns and strides to the table, pulling the high chair out from behind the table with her foot. Neal begins to squeal and cry with glee. He knew what the high chair meant- food.

Peter grabs some green baby food from the cabinet above him and a spoon and hands it to his wife. She grabs it and pulls a chair in front of Neal, opening the jar and dipping the spoon in.

Mozz stands beside him with a glass full of wine in hand, admiring the baby. “I can hear his laugh.”

Peter nods solemnly. “Whenever El yells his name, I am thinking she is talking about Caffrey. I turn to look, and he’s not there.” 

Peter can tell that Mozz is fighting to keep the tears at bay. Peter was too, but it had gotten easier. He hated that it did.

“Can I tell Neal a story?” Mozz asks.

Peter glances at the little man. He nods. “Yeah. Tell a good one.” Tears threatened to come, and they showed in his eyes. But none tracked down his face. Peter watched at Mozzie dragged a chair next to El, and began telling a story.

“Once upon a time, there was a white knight who was on a quest- to find the lost princess.”

Neal cooed, banging his hands on the table. Peter smiles from where he stands at the stove. He hasn’t seen Mozz in over a year, and here he was, telling a story to his son. Elizabeth catches his eyes and offers up a tiny smile. She didn’t want to admit it, but she missed Mozzie. They had secret little meeting in the park and lovely conversations over a bottle of wine. It was a comfort to her, and Peter allowed that. Because she needed it when he was in the field and in danger.

“The white knight had a magical box that he could not open. He tried and he tried, but he could not find a way to open it. He even asked his best friend, the jester, but even he could not find the key.

“But one day, a fair lady came along and offered her help. The price, payment in gold for her services. The white knight and the jester reluctantly agreed, and they began to work.

“Meanwhile, in another kingdom, a dark knight was searching for the box- but not to find the lost princess, no, but because it was stolen and he wanted to return it.

“The dark knight began searching, and soon he got close to the white knight.

“The white knight, jester, and lady have found the key. The lady had it all along, hiding in her belongings. She gave the key to the knight, and he opened it. Inside it contained a map, showing a submarine full of gold and treasure- but no princess. But the white knight didn’t give up and thought that this would lead him to the princess.

“When the white knight got close to the treasure, the dark knight caught up to him, and insisted on seeing what was inside.” Mozz took a deep breath and a drink of wine. Peter had figured out the origin of the story, and who all the characters were. But he didn’t stop the small man. Neal was enjoying the story, and so was he. Mozz continued on.

“The white refused and ran, the dark knight chasing him. Soon, the white knight lost him.

“The white knight and the lady (the jester had other, more important things to do) went looking for the submarine themselves and found where it was hidden. By an evil warlord.

“But the dark knight had used his resources wisely and followed the group to the sub. He insisted that he joins them in their search, and the white knight again refused. The dark knight left, but he still followed him.

“Soon the evil warlord caught up to them and took the lady, finding that she had been working with him the entire time, and she had led them to his trap. The white knight was furious and raced to where he believed the submarine was.

“But he had gotten lost, and almost gave up hope. He had the map in the magical box, but he couldn’t figure it out.

“But the dark knight, who had been following him all along, offered his help. The white knight finally agreed. He was desperate.

“And then using the magical box with the map inside, the white knight teamed up with the dark knight to find the treasure in the submarine.

“But the evil warlord got there first and forced the knights into the submarine, which was booby-trapped with TNT…”

Mozz had gone too far. “We can skip that part,” Peter said.

Mozzie nods. “Oh, right.

“So the knights find the treasure, but then the warlord tricks them and uses dark magic to make it disappear. The end.”

Everyone laughs. “That’s the whole story?” Peter asks.

“Yup. I’m sticking to it,” Mozz smiles. It was good. Real good. A great way to remember Neal Caffrey, even if it put him down a little bit like a “dark knight.”

Baby Neal coos, waving his arms in the air. “Well, I think Neal likes it,” Elizabeth says as she gets up and puts the baby in her arms. “Don’t you? Yeah.”

“Well, he’s a man with impeccable taste,” Peter says, smiling. Just like his friend.

“That’s why he gets to keep Mozart.” Mozz’s childhood stuffed bear. El didn’t accept it when Mozz showed up with it, but the small man insisted.

The group laughs, remembering the old times. “Stay for dinner,” Peter offers. It is the least he could do. And he wants to talk more, laugh and remember and catch up.

“Oh, nice try, Suit. You know I can’t stay in one place for too long.” Peter is disappointed but doesn’t let it show. Mozz begins to head to the front door when he suddenly stops and turns back around. “Hey, Suit?”

“Yeah?” Peter replies, facing Mozzie.

“I’ll see you around.” Mozzie’s eyes were bright with tears. Tonight was hard. But it was good. Fun.

“Okay,” Peter says back, feeling the tears dance in his own eyes. One year later, and he still cries at the most inappropriate times. He holds a hand up in farewell, watching Mozz walk out the door. One tear dares to fall. “It’s been too long,” he says, wiping his tears and faces his wife. “Who’s hungry?”

He gets a broad smile in response.


	7. An Expensive Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looked the exact same.

“Look at you! You stole that right off the spoon!” Elizabeth exclaimed, surprise on her face. “Did you see that?”

Peter laughed at his wife and son. The little guy was taking after his namesake. They told stories of Neal to him, but he didn’t think the baby could comprehend. “I did,” he replied. He held up the bottle that he found on the front step.

Elizabeth’s smile dimmed but didn’t completely fade as she took in the bottle. “What’s that?”

“Uh, I don’t know. It was on the stoop.” Peter had gone out to see if there was any mail, and when he got back, it was there, sitting against the door.

Elizabeth humphs. She examines it, looking at the label.

Peter recognized the bottle. It wasn’t the same bottle, but it looked exactly like it. The bottle Neal had when Peter caught him the second time, sitting in Kate’s empty apartment, sad and depressed. The bottle that started it all. “There was no note, but look at that!”

“Wow!” Elizabeth explained as she full saw the label. Peter grunted in response. “Nice bottle of Bordeaux.”

Bordeaux was more expensive than they could ever afford. It was a special treat, but also a reminder. “Yeah,” Peter mumbled in response.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to her husband, grabbing his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck. “After the day I had? Hmm. Momma’s gonna have some of that.”

Peter chuckled, then remembered the baby. He opened his mouth to say something, but Elizabeth beats him to the chase. “You do the dishes, I’ll get Neal.”

“That’s a deal.” A good one, at that. And he went off to grab the bowls off the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very proud of this chapter.


	8. Hidden Treasure, and Sudden Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter remembers that wretched day... but is in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient for the last chapter! With the holidays and finals rolling around, I had zero time to write! I hope you guys enjoy this last little bit!

Peter rubbed his temples with his knuckles, staring at a case file but not actually reading it. Instead, his mind was lost in thought. There had been a key in the belongings Neal had when he died. He wanted to investigate it, and find out where it led, to find out where the money went, why Neal was under Wall Street that day, why Keller was there…

He wanted to, but it still hurt to think about that day. But after a year, he had healed enough to think about it. To recall those terrible events. 

He got up to walk to the balcony. “Jones,” he called, pointing two fingers and waving him over.

Neal had once asked if that was a skill they taught at Quantico. Peter scoffs. All the higher-ups did it- Hughes, Kramer- and he started doing it too once he became ASEC. Without thinking.

“Yes, Peter?” The man walked into Peter’s office, hands in his pockets.

Peter sits down behind his desk and reaches into a drawer. Item in hand, he leans on his elbows and holds the key out. Neal’s key. “I want you to figure out what this unlocks. Check everything.”

Jones nods and takes the key. He turns it over in his hand, staring at it. “Caffrey?” He lifted his head to meet Peter’s eyes. Peter nods.

Jones notes the movement and he closes his hand-tightly. He wasn’t letting the key go. “I’ll get on it, sir.”

Jones wanted to know what happened to Neal also. So did Dianna, and the rest of the White Collar Division. No one wanted to admit it, but they missed the con man. His laugh, his smile, his wittiness.

Peter starts to pack up for the day. He glances at the pictures on the desk and smiles.

Even though they haven’t met, Neal lived on in Peter’s son.

* * *

“I found it.”

“Found what?”

“Where the key goes.”

Peter stands up quickly, knocking his chair backwards. “Where?”

“Shipping container unit in downtown New York,” Jones replies, handing the key back to Peter.

Peter stands up and puts on his jacket. He motions to Jones to get ready. “We’re going. Now.”

The car ride was silent. With Jones driving, Peter was deep in thought. About Neal.

This was really the first time he thought about that day. What happened. Analyzing the events and factors to it all. 

They pulled up to a collection of shipping containers by the docks, and Jones gets out.

Taking a moment, Peter steps out also.

One step closer. To what truly went down that day.

Jones walks off, noticing that Peter was thinking but didn’t disturb him. The dark man just led the way.

Peter followed a couple of steps behind.

They walked, weaving through the shipping containers. Jones was looking at the numbers, trying to locate whatever he found.

Jones stopped in front of it. “This is it,” he said. He handed Peter the key.

Peter just stood there, key in hand. “Neal never goes anywhere without a purpose,” he says, side glancing at Jones. “Why here? What’s he up to, Jones?”

“Maybe these containers aren’t a bad place to stash half a billion dollars in cash,” Jones replies.

Peter shrugs. He hangs his head, and looks at the key in his hand. “Jones?”

“Yes?”

Peter huffs. He has never made this request before, never. But, since he was about to uncover his dead friend’s secret, he didn’t want company. “Can you, can you wait in the car? Please?”

Jones nods. “Yeah. I will.” And he turns and leaves.

Peter is glad for the kind man.

He takes a deep breath, and inserts the key into the lock.

It turns, and he opens the door.

The hinges creaked and squealed. Peter was afraid of what he would find.

He has not seen some of this stuff since the submarine years ago. He knew Neal and Mozzie stole it, but… here it was. The Nazi treasure.

He walks further. There was more than just treasure in there. Pictures, diagrams, notes, and bullets.

Peter spots a dummy in the back of the container. It looked fine, except for a bullet hole right where its heart would be.

Bullets lie on the table. .38 caliber.

_.38 caliber bullet for evidence._

The technician a year ago gave him the bullet that was in Neal’s body. It was a .38 caliber.

Shock rose through Peter. _The gun was Neal’s. Neal’s gun. He was going to kill Keller. But instead…_ He didn’t want to finish that thought.

The only time that Peter remembered Neal holding a gun was that time he tried to kill Fowler, to revenge Kate, but Peter stopped him. Neal hated guns. But was he desperate enough to turn one on Keller?

_You let her go, Keller!_

Peter had shouted those words. He was concerned for the girl’s life, the captive.

He had a right to be. She was going to be shot if Peter did anything.

But she was a distraction. To get his attention off of Neal. So he could die.

But the bullet in the chamber was a blank, and it gave Peter the chance to shoot Keller, to kill him.

_Same as JFK, the decoy hearse. Two different caskets! He knew he was gonna die!_

What if…

Neal wasn’t really dead? No. He was. Peter saw it with his own eyes.

Peter looks back at the dummy. No bullet. None on the floor either. So Neal either removed it…

He looked at the bulletin board. Schematics of the Louvre. Medical stats. Pictures of…

Peter looks closer. One picture caught his eye. 

The nurse. The one at the ambulance that day.

_It must be a con!_

Mozz’s words rang through Peter’s head.

Bullet shell but no bullet, matching the caliber that Neal was shot with. Blueprints of the greatest security system in France. Sticky notes of medical terms. Pictures of nurses, doctors, EMTs…

_Neal Caffrey’s greatest con!_

He picked up a newspaper, detailing the Louvre. In France. Dated just over a year ago.

On a painting next to him sat a playing card. The card Mozz showed Peter. The card Neal first tricked him with.

 _Neal,_ Peter thinks. _He’s not dead. He’s…_

It took a couple of seconds to form the last part of that thought. _...alive._

Peter grins and snatches the playing card. Neal was alive. And he was going to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prologue to a full-on novel detailing the adventures of Peter, trying to find Neal without getting the FBI involved.

**Author's Note:**

> I will take criticism! If you find something wrong or a character not exactly acting like themselves, please put it in the comments below.  
> 


End file.
